Soldaten der Versöhnung: One-Shot Collections
by SpartanGamer2013
Summary: A collection of one-shots within the Soldatenverse, about the Soldaten der Versöhnung and the friends they have made.
1. A Simple Taste

**I am going to get back to Pledge of Atonement and continue with Twelve Days of Christmas, I swear. BUT...in between all that, I will be writing one-shots that will fit in with the Soldatenverse, kinda like Slice of Life stuff. :P This one is to show Dakota's maternal side that I want to show with her, starting with one future Soldaten member, Marik Ishtar. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marik Ishtar, all I own is Dakota Jaeger!**

* * *

A Simple Taste

_Egypt, Dueling Links 2013_

The sky always seemed massive to Marik when his gaze fell upon it. The first time he saw it, he was a child, after he went through the initiation. He recalled breathing in the open air for the first time, and the wonders he saw in the outside world. Then, the second time he saw it, he paid no mind to it. All he could think about was the anger at his role and how he wished to take the Pharaoh's power for his own. He felt it was unfair to be locked away in the darkness, all for an ancient promise his family made years ago. Now, he could step outside whenever he wanted, yet there was a sense of penitence. He had his family back, and they welcomed him with open arms. He performed his duties as Tombkeeper. There were reasons for him to be happy, but he felt guilt more than anything. He had so much to answer for, and he hurt many people with his choices. He nearly brought a fate worse than death to the world, worse than he had planned to do himself. He trusted Isaac, a man who faced the horrors of others, a slave, much like he felt like a slave to the Pharaoh. What he never realized was that Isaac's loyalties were also to a demon that wanted to kill all humans. Had it not been for the Pharaoh or his friends or the outworlders, he would have given him that chance. If it had not been for them, he himself would have been lost to the Shadow Realm while his darkness-Yami Marik-took over his body completely. That was the worst part...how he had such darkness inside him that it took a life of its own and brought even more harm to others.

He sat upon a row of large bricks on the ground, his lavender eyes upon the sunset. His platinum blonde hair moved slightly with the breeze that came through. He kept his face calm and straight, hiding the turmoil that waged through his mind. While he was alone, he knew it would not be for long. The solitude allowed him to think, but he also waited for someone...the outworlder that came to visit his family once a week. Dakota Jaeger. Every time she visited, she brought something from a world she recently visited, and he heard all sorts of tales about it. She helped him with the portals that he recently learned about, the Rupturas. He took in every word she spoke about them, preparing himself for travel once he finished his mission. He did not know when, but he wanted to be ready. Today, however, the more he thought about his actions, the more he wondered...should he see the other worlds? Did he even deserve it?

"You keep staring at the sun like that, you'll hurt your eyes."

Marik remained calm as he heard the familiar, amused tone. He had gotten used to her sudden appearances by now, better than he did when she first came. His eyes slowly drifted to the side, where he saw Dakota standing before him with a basket in hand. She had her other hand against her hip, and her head tilted to the side as she analyzed him. She did not say it, but he had a feeling she knew he was thinking hard. Quickly, he made a move to deflect it. WIth his gaze settled upon the basket, he arched an eyebrow and asked, "Being formal with your weekly gift this week, aren't we?"

Dakota snorted. "Blame my sister for that. She's already hounded me about giving gifts in a simple plastic bag or paper." She replied in amusement. "So, she made sure I did better this time."

"...And I assume she helped with all those gifts?" He did not say it, nor did his face show it, but he was amazed at the amount in the basket. There were many brightly wrapped items inside, and he saw a few bottles of amber color substance inside.

"A little…" Her face was flat, as she simply rolled her eyes. "I was only going to get you the Chocolate Frogs, but she insisted on going all out. I wanted to at least let you experience a lot of this stuff when you went to see them without too many spoilers from me."

His face must have gone blank, because he noticed the amused look in her gaze. For a moment, he blinked two times, before he slowly looked at the basket once more. "...Chocolate...Frogs…?" He slowly asked. Hesitation began to seep out in his voice. Did they...truly cooked frogs and covered them in chocolate? He definitely had no appetite for it.

Dakota chuckled softly. "Chocolate made to look like frogs...and they used magic to give them more...life" She slowly explained. She sat down with her basket between them, and went to grab one. "Need to be careful with them, though. They have a tendency to...hop away."

"...Huh?"

She said nothing else. She simply opened the packet carefully, and he noticed a chocolate frog swiftly hopped out of the package. With swift reflex, she grabbed its foot and dangled it before him. "See?" She noted in amusement.

Marik was perturbed at the sight, and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. "Uh…" He managed to utter. He was...less than enthused at such a treat. All he could think of was a real frog covered in chocolate, and the constant twitching of the treat made it worse. Rubbing the back of his head, he quickly responded, "Thanks, Dakota, but I am fine!"

"...I wouldn't say that so quickly." She joked. Quickly, she tossed the open package toward him, which he caught with ease. "There's one more thing inside the package. One I think you'll enjoy the most."

He arched an eyebrow. Carefully, and curiously, he finished opening the package, and he noticed a strange card inside. His eyes widened in awe, as he stared at the picture of a muscular man with crimson robes, wielding a sword. He noticed the caption underneath it. "Godric...Gryffindor?" He read softly. "Co-founder of Hogwarts; he gave his name to one of the four Hogwart Houses." He looked at Dakota in surprise before he looked at the card once more. He could sense some sort of magic within it, but what interested him more was the picture and information. "Is this like Duel Monsters?" He asked, before he looked at Dakota in confusion.

"Kinda...from what Regulus says, they are famous people in the Wizarding World." Dakota explained, her gaze upon the card. "AND...depending on your combos, you can activate some sort of magic. Just not for games…"

"Heh...shame."

Suddenly, his lavender eyes lit up when he looked at the card once more. The idea of collectible cards, if nothing else, was interesting to him. Not only were they cards that he could use with combos, learn how he could use them in case he needed to protect his siblings, he was learning. He was learning about people from another world, what their successes were, and what the world was known for. Without thinking, he grabbed another Chocolate Frog package. He cared nothing for the frog that jumped out-the thought of eating it still perturbed him-and only focused on the card. He continued to do this for the next three packets, taking in more cards. Each time he did, he briefly noticed Dakota grasping the frogs to devour them. Each time he saw it, he could not help but look perturbed. He could barely understand her behavior on certain foods, particularly in this case. Yet, he kept that thought to himself and continued to look at his cards in fascination. Along with Gryffindor, he managed to get Albus Dumbledore, Bertie Bott, and a silver-colored Circe.

He read each one carefully, his lips slowly curling into a large smile. Finally, he looked at Dakota, saying, "Thank you for this, Dakota! This is...this is wonderful!"

"Figured you would like it. Considering your love for Duel Monsters, I thought this would catch your eye when you saw it." She replied, and her own face was lit up in excitement.

Both of their looks mirrored each other for a moment, before he suddenly looked down. "You've...done so much since Battle City." He slowly said. "I...still don't quite understand why. Not after what I've done to so many people. But...thank you. For helping me and giving me a chance to learn about the other worlds. These gifts-" He motioned to the basket, "are not much. But, I appreciate them all the same."

Silence stood between them, while her gaze slowly turned toward the distance. He could see the thinking behind her eyes. All he could do was watch her, wondering what she was thinking about. He spoke the truth, however. She visited him so often, but he did not deserve it. He did not deserve the kindness that she showed him, the chances she offered him. Even this small amount of gifts was so much, perhaps more than he truly deserved.

Moments passed by slowly. Finally, she smiled softly before she ruffled his hair and said, "I know why you won't you join us, as a way to redeem yourself for your crimes. Helping the Pharaoh is honestly a good way to start it off. But...if I can give you a small taste of the worlds around this one, then that can help you learn what they are like. You can be prepared."

Marik's eyes widened slightly at her words. She wanted him...to be prepared? "I…"

"You don't have to say anything about that. Just...think of this as a simple taste of the outside worlds. So, when you do see them, you can already have expectations set in place!"

"Heh...I don't think any expectations I have will be enough." His lips curled upward into a large smile. His heart warmed, but he quickly glanced down and scratched his nose. He could never repay this debt to her, even if it took him years. However, he wanted to try his best to repay her back, and anyone else who was willing to forgive him. His siblings, the Pharaoh and his friends, and the other Soldaten members he met. "...Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" She chuckled as she nudged him slightly. "Now...more Chocolate Frogs?"

"...I am going to pass on that."

That caused her to laugh loudly, and he joined in moments later.

* * *

**Definitely enjoyed writing this! And I hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and Review!**

**God Bless!**


	2. A Romantic Evening

**Hey guys! This is...REALLY late. I planned for this to be released around Valentine's Day, but things in my life kept me from finishing this til now. But, I hope you guys enjoy it! This a simple one-shot of one of the canon pairings in the Soldatenverse: Dakota Jaeger/Leon Kennedy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dakota Jaeger; Leon Kennedy is owned by Capcom.**

* * *

A Romantic Evening

_France, Blood Moon 2013_

Dakota Jaeger sighed softly as she spread the red checkered blanket on the ground. She chewed on her bottom lip in a nervous manner, while her amber-speckled brown eyes flickered to the chateau in the distance. The sun was slowly setting in the distance, as the skies were colored with red, yellow, and dark blue. Already, the stars were blinking into view throughout the sky. By the blanket near her, there was a basket filled with different meats, vegetables, and even a cake she paid Makoto to make. With the clear weather overhead, it was the perfect night for a date, especially as it was Valentine's Day. She even dressed in a dark blue dress with three thin straps and an open back. It reached her thighs, and she wore black leggings underneath it to help her sit. There were blue beaded bracelets on her wrists, while there was a black choker around her neck. Even her black, wavy hair was curled, and it laid gently against her back.

She did not know why, but she could not help the nervous feeling that coursed through her body. She and Leon had been on dates before, but she felt this night needed to be more special. After all, most people told her that Valentine's Day was a special day for couples. Her sister was the one who pushed it the most; after all, it was a romantic holiday that could give them more time together. At least, that was what Kikka said. So, Dakota did the best she could to make it special. She made his favorite meal, and she felt the open air was the best place to eat it. She set up three candles in the middle on the blanket, to add a more romantic aura. She even bought him a gift, which she wrapped in silver wrapping, and set it in the middle. Her gaze continued to look at the chateau, in hopes to see him walking to her spot. She recalled the note she left for him, hoping he could easily find her.

"...Oh come on Kota, get a grip…" She mumbled to herself as she sighed. "This is a date like any other one...doesn't matter if it is Valentine's Day or not." Yet, the nervous feeling did not go away. All she could think about was how he would react. Would he love it? Would he think the scenery was too simple? Would he think the meal was horrible? Her gift was horrible?

Slowly, she began to pace by the blanket, rubbing her hands together. She bit on her bottom lip, while her gaze remained on the ground. She did not pay attention to the scents around her, nor did she stop to listen. Her thoughts seemed so loud, the world around her seemed to move forward while she remained in her own prison.

"...You keep pacing like that, you'll get yourself trapped in a hole."

Dakota nearly jumped out of her skin as the teasing, somewhat deep voice reached her ears. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly turned on her heel to see her boyfriend before her. Leon Kennedy stood behind her with a playful grin on his face, a silvery blue present under one arm while he held a bouquet of white roses in his other hand. His brown, yet blondish, hair was swept back from his face. His face was still covered in bristled hair, but she could tell he tried to clean up real nice. His white shirt was button neatly, even tucked into the black slacks he wore. His black dress shoes were shiny, and there was a black tie around his neck.

His appearance was certainly a different sight than she was used to. Her face burned red for a moment, before she quickly looked away. "About time you got here…" She said in a playful tone, in an attempt to hide the nervousness she felt.

"Sorry, work was not going easy on me today." He said warmly. When he stepped in front of her, he gently pressed his lips against her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day…" His voice dropped to a whisper, his dark blue eyes remaining on her face.

Her lips curled upward. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest. If she had any doubts about the blush before, she could not deny it now. Her face heated to the point she was certain she could compare herself to a tomato now. Even the closeness of his body added heat to her own body. When she looked at him, she slowly leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Happy Valentine's Day..." She replied. "...Well that's a phrase I never imagined I would say…"

He chuckled softly before he immediately raised the flowers before her. "And I cannot forget...one half of my gift to you…"

Dakota looked at the flowers. A warm smile spread across her face, before she took the bouquet into her arms. She brought it close to her face, and she closed her eyes as she took in the scent. It was a sweet fragrance, one of her favorites to smell. She hugged it close to her chest before she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You're sweet...thank you!" She said happily. Then, she motioned to the basket on the ground. "One half of my present? Dinner!"

"...Wait, you did all this yourself?" He asked, his eyes widened as he looked at the many dishes. From the awe in his eyes, and the drool that seemed to form at the corner of his lips, he knew what was in store for him...she could tell.

Yet, she playfully rolled her eyes as she replied, "Of course I did! What, you think I would depend on Makoto or one of the well known chefs we know to cook this?" She asked in a joking manner.

"...Well...we kinda had to when you decide to go for the...less than rare cooked meat." He retorted with a snort. However, he looked at her with adoration before he planted a gentle kiss against her forehead. "...But it does smell wonderful...thank you so much."

She would have hit him for the retort, but the look, his words, and the kiss soothed her, She smiled gently as she stared into his dark blue eyes, her hand placed against his cheek. "What can I say? I know how to cook a meal suitable for humans." She joked. "Lived among them long enough to know." Suddenly, she began to sit down and pulled him to her side...with a little more strength than she thought. Luckily, even as he stumbled forward with widened eyes, he managed to catch himself before he fell on her. Her eyes widened as his body was close to hers, and her face turned slightly red. "...Sorry…" She said sheepishly.

Leon quickly shook his head, snorting softly. "Don't worry about it." He reassured her. "...But if you were that eager…" His voice became sly, as a playful look flashed in his eyes.

"..." Dakota simply smacked his arm gently. "Oh hush, Kennedy."

"...You wound me, Jaeger." He replied in a mock hurt tone.

"I'm sure you'll survive. Now come on! I don't want all my hard work to go to waste!"

Leon burst into laughter at her exclamation before he kissed her lips gently. Both of them quickly filled their plates with roasted venison, green beans, sweet potatoes, and carrot pieces. They poured club soda into glasses, as their own way to appear more romantic. They spent the next hour talking and laughing. The sky grew darker as a crescent moon slowly rose into the sky. Stars glittered above them, acting as a source of light for them to see. The candle was their main source, however, as it gave a soft glow around them. Dakota watched him with her bright eyes, while a wide smile formed across her face. Happiness was the only feeling she felt; the nervousness before finally ebbed away. He was enjoying himself, just as he did before with her. He hummed slightly as he chewed his food, causing her to chuckle softly. Slowly, her gaze fell down to her present. She was hopeful everything would continue well, once she would give him the last present.

Yet, she knew there was nothing to worry about. They knew each other for so long, she knew him so well. They knew what the other liked, and they knew how to make the other smile. She recalled how Jill questioned why they did not date before now, but it did not matter now. On this night, filled with a romantic aura, everything felt right. The gift she had felt right. Once she finished eating, she slowly patted her stomach and sighed. "I am stuffed…"

"Heh, yeah, I know what you mean…" Leon chuckled before he laid back on the ground with a groan. "But that was good...you did really good, Kota. As usual."

Dakota's gaze fell upon him. Her smile widened, and she grabbed her present as she went to lay down beside him. "Least I cooked it enough." She joked.

"...If you haven't, I may have to relent and become a Lycan to enjoy your meals." He joked, as he glanced at her with one arm around her shoulders.

"Luckily I am willing to change my ways so you don't have to."

"Lucky me."

They laughed in delight, as their gaze settled on the vast sky above them. Briefly, Dakota glanced at his relaxed face before she placed her present on his chest. "Before I forget…"

He raised his head with an arched eyebrow. Silently, he sat up to unwrap the present. His face was calm, but she could see the excitement within his eyes. She could always read his emotions well in his eyes. Once he opened the box, they widened in surprise, before he removed a long, leather cord with a dreamcatcher attached at the end. Three grey feathers hung from it, while the beads were black and blue. A gasp escaped from his lips. Gently, he touched it with his fingers, brushing against the feathers and beads. "Kota…" He whispered softly.

"...I know you...talk about my lack of sleep...but I know you don't sleep well either…" She said slowly, as she sat up to look at him. "So, I made this, to help with the nightmares. Least, I was always taught that from mama." Her gaze now held hope, while she unconsciously held her breath.

At first, he said nothing. His dark blue eyes stared at the dreamcatcher, almost in awe. Quietly, he raised his hand to touch the leather, the feathers, and then the beads. With a gulp, he asked, "You...you made this…?"

She nodded, as her eyes fell upon the dreamcatcher. "Took some practice to make sure it was PERFECT." She said as she rubbed her head. "And a...few sleepless nights too…"

"...Of course…" However, instead of appearing exasperated, he simply laughed. A wide grin spread across his face before he leaned forward to kiss her gently. "I love it...thank you…"

Her lips curled upward in delight. "...So...okay that it's not...romantic?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as one hand touched his neck.

"Heh, don't sell yourself short, Kota." He chuckled, glancing down at the gift. "It's perfect...and the thought you put into this, about me, makes it better than anything else." Carefully, he placed it around his neck. He kissed her once more, before he backed away slightly to grab his present. "Guess it's my turn now?" He looked at her, grinning slightly. It almost reminded her of a child, ready for his gift to be revealed.

Dakota chuckled at the thought. She gently took the present from him, and she began to unwrap it. "Just tell me you didn't spend a lot of money on me…" If there was one thing she did not want, it was a lot of money spent on her. She felt it was too much, and she would rather be given something simple than to be pampered in such a way. With Leon, he sometimes did that to her, and he always found a way to reassure her that she deserved it. It helped...some.

He simply rolled her eyes at her comment. "Not this time. But I think you'll enjoy this all the same." He joked.

"...MAYBE." She retorted innocently. When she removed the lid, her eyes widened at the sight. It was a wooden figurine of a black wolf, with a calm and calculative look on its face. The fur was painted black, and the eyes were amber color, just like a Lycan. She could smell the wood, and the fresh paint he used on it. The sheer design itself made her think, for a moment, it could be the real thing. She cradled the figurine gently in her hands, her body trembling. The longer she stared, the more she was reminded of the wolf from her visions...her guide, her protector, her comforter. "...Leon…" She whispered. Her gaze fell upon him. "How…?"

Leon gave her a gentle smile. "I've been working with wood lately...dad said it could help with focus...keeping busy." Then, he looked down at the figurine. "It took a lot of practice, but this is my first one I managed to perfect. And I remember how you described the wolf from your visions…"

She could not believe it. She never knew he had taken up wood carving, nor that he remembered of her talks of the wolf. A wide smile spread across her face as she raised her gaze to meet his. "...It's perfect...thank you." She replied, her tone filled with gratitude. With that, she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Heh, guess we both figured we needed some extra comfort." He sighed in relief, before he placed his hand against her neck gently. "...I love you...Happy Valentine's Day…" He whispered.

"...Happy Valentine's Day…" She repeated, as she placed her forehead against his, feeling his breath against her lips. "I love you so, so much…"

With that, they kissed once more, filled with emotion and love for one another. Dakota mentally chuckled to herself. She had to admit...Valentine's Day was not so bad at all. In fact, she had to make sure to go bigger the following year. Anything to show how much he meant to her...

* * *

**And done! Thanks you guys! Read and Review!**

**God Bless!**


	3. No More Secrets

**Another one-shot...and this one is focused on Sitala Kikka Black. Been working on this one for a while, and I like how this turned out! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Dakota, Kikka, Gerhardt, Magena, and Regulus.**

No More Secrets 

Zora's Domain always had a soothing aura, whenever Kikka came to visit. The clear waters were cool and invigorating; if she did not know better, she thought it held healing properties. It felt soothing against her skin when she sat in it, and she felt herself relax. She had bathed in it for nearly hours-at least, it felt she did-and she was at ease. The wounds she bore over the past few weeks seemed painless now. When she was in the bathtub brought to her room, she carefully tended to each one. When she dried off, she observed each scratch, each bite, each cut carefully. The one she observed the most was the marking above her right breast. HER mark. It took all of her strength to not remove it in some way. If she did, she knew she would be more injured than before. She had to force herself not to think about it. Fortunately, she had someone who helped her focus on other things. As she sat on her large water bed, dressed in a royal blue dress the Zoras made, Hakoda brushed her hair gently. At first, she thought it was silly of her to ask, but he reminded her of the things he did for Kya. With each motion, she felt soothed. his presence soothed her even more. Yet, what relaxed her was the no need to hide the scars. He saw them, he understood, and he helped, bandaging them before she dressed.

No words spoke between them. She did not know what to say herself; at least, how to form the words to say it. There was so much she wished to tell him and the others. Before, she always kept her pain to herself. She did not want to show any sort of weakness. In her mind, she felt it would break the illusion that she could be useful and help those who needed her. She suffered in silence, and she did not realize how much it truly weighed in her. Now, she wanted to speak it, but the words would not come. Her gaze stared at her hands dejectedly, while her shoulders subtly slumped.

After a few more minutes had passed, Hakoda put the brush down beside them. His hands gently touched her shoulders, and he sighed softly. That caused Kikka to turn slightly and asked, "What's wrong?"

The question caused him to chuckle slightly, yet she felt his hold on her tightened. When she finally looked at his face with raised eyebrows, she saw a strain smile upon his face. "After everything you've been through, you ask if I am alright?" His tone was light, but she could sense the despair, and the relief, within his words.

"...Old habits?" She replied, returning the smile gently. Then, she finally leaned against him, and she instantly felt his arms around her. Her eyes slowly closed, taking in his salty scent. She felt at ease, and she felt secured within his hold. Slowly, she sighed. "Thank you, by the way." She said quietly.

His hold began to tighten. "You don't have to thank me…" He whispered.

"I do...going to save my children...what you've done for me…"

"And I would do it again, for you and the twins. So please, do not thank me…"

"...You can be too humble for your own good…"

"And you're not?"

Kikka glanced at his face, but she said nothing else. He was right. She never saw herself in a great light for many years. Her focus was on others and their needs, not her own. She viewed herself as the simple deliverer who tried not to take any compliments from others, as she felt she deserved none of them. Now, if she did not realize how important she was before, she did now. At least to her family, her friends, and the man who held her tightly. Him and his two children. Slowly, she smiled softly and buried her face in his tunic. "...Maybe I can allow myself...a little credit from time to time…" She slightly teased.

"Good." With that, he planted a small kiss on top of her head.

"Uh...we're not interrupting anything, are we?"

A joking tone reached her ears, and the two let go of each other in surprise. When their gazes flickered to the door, they noticed Dakota with an amused look on her face, carrying a tray in her hands. Gerhardt stood behind her with a stoic look, yet he arched an eyebrow at the sight. Both of them glanced at each other, before they smiled softly and chuckled. "Well you did just enter without an invitation…" Kikka said playfully, as her smile became sly in nature. "If you saw anything, that would be your own fault."

Gerhardt scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Don't even joke like that." He deadpanned with a look. "...We brought food."

"I can see that." She sniffed the air calmly. She smelled salmon that was covered in black pepper, splashed in lemon. There was also a smell of steamed carrots and roasted potatoes. Immediately, she felt a lurch in her stomach with a growl. She never realized how hungry she was; Lysette had kept her fed yet only enough. It was only scraps, as if she was a stray mutt in the streets. When she realized the thought that came to her mind, she wanted to push it away. A mutt...a bitch...worthless. Subtly, her hands rubbed together as she chewed on her bottom lip. "...Thank you for this." She managed to smile once more, but she felt it strain.

"...Well...Sidon was gonna go for like a feast...kinda had to talk him out of it for now…" Dakota slowly said. She calmly stepped forward and placed the tray on the end table. "Fair warning, he will throw one, once you are up for it."

The thought of the Zora Prince and Champion throwing a large feast in her honor caused Kikka to chuckle. It sounded so much like him, and she could only imagine what he would do as eccentric as he was. More importantly, the imagination managed to push everything else away, even for a moment. Yet, should she? When her gaze flickered to her sister, and then her brother, she could see the look on their faces. They were just as concerned for her as Hakoda was. It was obvious, certainly, but it made her think even more. Quickly, she tried to push it out of her mind once more. For just a moment. Immediately, two faces formed in her mind, and she found herself asking, "Where are Magena and Regulus?"

"Resting." Her sister said, grabbing the pitcher in the tray and a cup. "Sokka and Katara are watching them right now. BUT...Regulus is trying to pull a you or Sirius by not listening." Her lips quirked upward. "Seriously, Ki, you have set a horrible example for these kids…"

Kikka snorted, but she felt her heart ease with relief. They were alright...they were free from Bellatrix and Umbridge. Slowly, she reached for the cup Dakota had fixed for her, and she slowly began to drink it. "Well...they also have a stubborn aunt and two stubborn uncles, so…"

That caused Dakota to grin slightly. Gerhardt remained quiet, with his amber orbs fixated on Kikka calmly. "What about you?" He asked quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"..." It was amazing. Usually, Kikka could put a smile on her face, a mask to hide all the pain, and say she was alright. As she looked between her siblings, she found herself reaching for Hakoda's hand and squeezing gently. She did not want to hide it anymore: she did not think she had the strength to. Yet, that desire was muddled with anxiety. "...I…" She softly spoke up. The words did not want to come out. In truth, she did not know how she was feeling. She no longer hid her visible scars, but the emotional and mental pain was another story. In fact, the idea of revealing everything was foreign territory for her. Finally, she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Gerhardt. I really don't know."

Hakoda's grip on her hand became tighter. Suddenly, he leaned forward and whispered, "I'll be right back…" He quickly left the room, and the Jaeger siblings were the only ones left.

Kikka watched Dakota and Gerhardt as they shared a look. She could read their looks: concerned and pained. That made her feel horrible. She knew all of them searched for her and the twins for weeks, and she did not want them to be hurt for what she went through. She never wanted to hurt them like that. When she went to open her mouth, Dakota slowly reached forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "...Hey…" She whispered. "Whenever you're ready...you can tell us. Right now, what you need to do is rest."

She was grateful for their words. Slowly, she touched her hand and squeezed it gently, before she noticed Gerhardt stepped in front of her. He knelt down and placed his large hand against her head. It was comforting, and it was a rare affection from him. Instantly, she recalled this when they were younger, and he had done it before during Dakota's coma. Both of their eyes met. She could sense his guilt, so deep seeded within him, constricting his heart. Yet, she knew he could sense her despair, her anguish. Neither one said a word to each other. She touched his cheek and gave him a smile. His eye widened subtly, but his expression did not change. That was all she needed to know. He sensed her reassurance, and she felt him ease slightly. Even she felt somewhat at ease with their presence, and her head leaned against his gently.

"...Thank you…" She whispered, before she sighed deeply.

"Take your time, rest." He replied, while his hold on her head tightened. "But don't keep this buried for too long, Sitala. Don't let it eat you on the inside…"

Dakota nodded. "And don't forget...we're here for you...every step of the way." She added while she wrapped one arm around her older sister's shoulders.

It took everything within Kikka to not cry. She felt their compassion, their support, and their love, and it overwhelmed her. When she opened her mouth, the door suddenly opened again, and she looked up to see a blur rush toward her. "Mama!" It exclaimed. Gerhardt and Dakota barely moved in time before Magena wrapped her arms around her mother tearfully.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she did not hesitate to embrace her daughter. "Magena…" She whispered, gazing at her as she trembled. Her gaze softened, and her hold tightened more. "Oh Magena, you're alright." She kissed the top of her head in comfort. Slowly, she looked at the door, where she noticed Katara and Sokka-Hakoda's children-by the doorway with relieved smiles. Regulus moved as quickly as he could, but Kikka noticed his limp. The bandages around his arms and torso were visible, and there was a long scar along his right cheek.

Immediately, she pulled Magena up as they stood. The small family soon hugged each other tightly, while the mother kissed their heads relentlessly. She had felt her heart sink at the state of her children and what they went through. Briefly, she glanced at the door, and she saw Hakoda as he placed hands on his children's shoulders. She smiled at him and mouthed, "Thank you." Then, she placed her head against her own children's. "...I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"...Hey...don't worry, mom." Regulus looked at her, and he threw her a grin. A grin like his father's. "Heh...these are nothing! That bitch was not as bad as she appears to be…"

"...No." Suddenly, she spoke firmly, as she gazed at him. The smile and the words were her own formula, when she hid her feelings from the others. She never truly recognized it before...but now she did. Regulus was trying to be like her, and she could not allow that. "No." She held him tightly. "Don't you do that. Don't act like you're fine."

He looked at her, stunned. "Mom-"

She shook her head. "I know...I know I should be the last person to say this." Slowly, she looked at the others, and all they did was stare at her. "I hurt all of you, despite my attempts to avoid that. I never mentioned what I felt or when I was hurt, because I didn't think I deserved the help. I just wanted to help others like mama did." Her gaze fell upon Gerhardt, and his gaze glinted slightly. "...Gerhardt...you showed me that I should just be myself...that I shouldn't be like her. So...I did...but I still could never say when I was hurt, when I was in anguish. I fought to live for all that I cherished, but I still could not tell my secrets."

"...Kikka…" Dakota slowly spoke up, as she stood up.

Kikka shook her head. She had started now...she was not going to stop. For Regulus' sake, for Magena's sake, for herself. "...I don't want my children to do the same." She added. "...I don't know if I can tell you what happened or what I felt...but I won't act like I am alright, because I am not." The pain from her mark was still there, the humiliation lingered in her mind, and her body felt tainted from the abuse it endured. With a gulp, she said, "...I can't do it anymore…"

"...Mama…" Magena's hold on her went tighter. "It's okay...mama…"

"Mom…" Regulus' gaze softened, but then he quickly hid his face, burying it into her shoulder. "...I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. Just promise...you won't act okay when you're truly not. Don't keep secrets like this. NEVER keep secrets like this, even when you think you're having good intentions."

A tear slipped down her face, as she felt the pain and anguish finally broke free. She could feel their gazes on them. Slowly, she heard their footsteps close in on them, and she felt their arms around her. No words needed to be said; she could feel their support and she needed that. For the first time in her life, since her mother's death, she felt relieved for their support. For the first time, she can finally admit in her mind that she wanted help. No more secrets, no more hiding. She would never hide again, if it meant more pain for herself and her children to follow in her footsteps. Now that she admitted that, she could now start her own, long road of healing. With the people she had with her, she was ready for it.

Now, she was ready...

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review!**

**God Bless**


End file.
